Wildest Moments
by KatieinSyd
Summary: Once living in my imagination, now living on the internet. These are Densi shorties. Not a collection of traditional short stories but little Densi moments. 'Wildest Moments' is a song by British soul singer Jessie Ware.
1. Take Care of My Cop

Take care of my cop

Deeks stood in front of the mirror in Wardrobe in Ops. He straightened his shirt cuffs underneath his suit. He and Callen were going undercover for a brief operation. 

Kensi entered the Wardrobe area 'Looking sharp Deeks'. 

He turned around to face her 'Thanks'. 

'Although, your tie is little crooked. Let me straighten it for you' Kensi said. 

Kensi moved closer to Deeks and put her hand on the knot of his tie. As she straightened his tie she lifted her eyes to meet Deeks'. Deeks placed his hands lightly on her hips. Kensi moved her hands to Deeks' shoulders and slid them lightly down his chest. 

In a quiet voice she said 'Take care of my cop'. 

'You got it' Deeks squeezed her hips lightly.

Kensi and Deeks shared a small smile. They moved out of the Wardrobe into the bullpen to meet the rest of the team. 


	2. The Funeral

The Funeral

Kensi and Deeks stood side by side at the gravesite.

Deeks hadn't yet come to terms with the news of Hetty's death. He was so sure she would outlive them all. Kensi had been quiet ever since Granger and Callen had given them the news. Her face did not show any grief at all. He knew that Kensi buried her emotions deep inside of her but he was becoming concerned. Perhaps she cried when no-one was looking.

Deeks moved closer to Kensi's side and placed his hand at the small of her back. 'Hey' he whispered in her ear.

Kensi turned her head to look at him 'Hey' she replied.

'How are...how are you doing?' Deeks asked.

She had a distracted look on her face 'Yeah I'm...I'm ok, I think. You?'

'I'm good. Yeah, I'm good'. Deeks coughed and corrected himself 'Actually I'm gutted'.

Kensi gave a sad smile 'Me too'.

She leaned in closer to Deeks and wrapped her arm around his waist 'Me too'.


	3. It's Time for Dodgers Baseball

Thanks for your support and advice. It means a lot to me. I am listening to you. I intend to apply your advice to my future stories. Thank you.

* * *

It's Time for Dodgers Baseball

'Ok. I bought a hotdog for you and a bottle of water. Is that ok?' Kensi asked.

'Yeah, that's great. What did you get?' Deeks asked.

'Nachos and water'.

'Nachos? Kensi we're at the baseball. You have to eat a hotdog. It's like, an American tradition.' Deeks faked a look of concern on his face 'I've gotta say, I've got concerns about your patriotism. Maybe I should report you to Hetty?' Deeks said.

Kensi looked up from her nachos and shot him a smartass look 'Really? Maybe you should eat your hotdog before it gets cold'.

Deeks finished his hotdog before Kensi was halfway through her nachos. As he sipped his water he stretched his right arm over the back of Kensi's seat and stoked her shoulder lightly. 'So during the last innings break they had a Dance Cam. Some kids were on the big screen doing the Macarena or something. They'll probably have a Kiss Cam on during this break'.

Kensi finished her lunch and threw her empty container underneath her seat. She looked up at Deeks 'Kiss Cam, huh?'.

Deeks shot Kensi a cheeky grin 'Well, yeah. I'm just making an observation, a deduction if you will, that Kiss Cam will probably be on during the next break.'

Kensi turned in her seat so she faced Deeks. She rested her left arm on top of his arm and stroked the back of his neck. 'Deeks, are you asking me if I will kiss you during Kiss Cam?' Kensi asked coyly.

Deeks smiled slyly 'Maybe'.

'Hmm...maybe we should practice now? You know, just in case the camera flashes on us' Kensi flirted. She leaned in and gave Deeks a light kiss on the lips.

'What! Is that it?' Deeks asked.

'Gotta warm up first. Maybe if you're lucky you'll get to first base or even further' Kensi teased.

'Oh, I'll get further Kensilina. I'll get further' Deeks replied confidently.


	4. Legs

Legs

Deeks and Callen stood on the front yard of the house where the body of the Navy contractor had been found. '...I'll let Eric and Nell know. I want you to check out the gym where he hung out last night' Callen said.

'On it. On our way back to Ops we'll call back into...' Deeks was interrupted. 'Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr Secret Agent Man himself'.

Deeks turned to face the man coming up from the backyard of the house. 'Detective Michaels' Deeks said politely.

'Good to see you Deeks. Callen.' Michaels nodded his head towards Callen to say hello. Michaels had a reputation as an arrogant fool who thought nothing of making sport out of other police officers' misfortune.

He turned to face Deeks and said loudly 'All alone Deeks? I heard you were hanging out with Callen and Sam these days. What happened to your foxy partner? Rumour is that she fled the country to get away from you. Women huh? I mean I can understand that she'd get sick of you, but leaving the country is a bit extreme don't you think'. Deeks' face was stony as he listened to Michaels.

Over Michaels' shoulder Callen saw someone walk out of the front door of the house. Callen smirked.

Michaels continued in a loud voice 'Yeah. It's a real pity you've lost that brunette. Looking at her made these Navy cases worthwhile'. Michaels slapped Deeks across the shoulder. 'You know what I mean? Legs up to here' Michaels gestured towards his shoulders. 'Hair down to here' Michaels gestured towards his butt. 'And of course that body. Wowee'. Michaels wolf-whistled.

A voice behind Michaels spoke up 'Callen? Sam and I searched the home office. No sign of the document'.

Michaels turned around with a nervous look on his face 'Agent Blye! What a lovely surprise. Good to see you again. I was just...I was just telling Deeks and Callen here, how much I've missed you. The crime scenes just aren't the same without you'.

Kensi narrowed her eyes to look at Michaels with contempt 'Michaels'. He smiled nervously. How much had Kensi heard?

Kensi flicked her eyes at Deeks 'I'll meet you at the car'. She shot Michael's another dirty look and strode off.

Deeks gave Michaels a broad grin 'Ah, Michaels?'. Michael's swung around to face Deeks. Deeks spoke quietly 'The rumours are wrong. Agent Blye is still here. And she's with me'. Deeks started off in the direction of the car. 'Oh one more thing' Deeks stopped and walked back to Michaels. 'Next time you're at a crime scene with NCIS; you better take care. Agent Blye heard every word you said...and she doesn't forget'. Deeks strode off and shouted 'Good luck Michaels!'.

Callan and Sam gave Michaels a smirk. Callen patted Michaels on the shoulder 'Yeah good luck'. Michaels had a nervous look on his face. 'You're gonna need it' Sam said. Callen and Sam walked off towards their car.

Michaels gulped and look around him. Had anyone seen his humiliation?


	5. The Garden Nursery

The Garden Nursery 

Deeks and Kensi walked side by side through the nursery. Her arm was wrapped around Deeks' waist. His arm was draped over her shoulder. They stopped in the middle of the nursery. Deeks pressed a kiss to Kensi's forehead. 'Ok Princess. What kind of plant do you want for your new home?' Deeks asked. 

Kensi looked at a row of succulents 'Should I try a cactus again?' 

Deeks looked at the healthy green cactus in front of him. One of plants had a lovely pink flower that reminded him of a story Hetty told them. 'Umm. Maybe not. Last time you had a cactus it didn't t turn out so well for you' he said. 

She gave him a frustrated look 'Last time I had anything it didn't turn out so well for me'. 

Kensi closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and reopened them. 'Look, maybe we should forget this. Let's buy a painting of a flower. I'm pretty sure I can't kill that' Kensi said sarcastically. 

Deeks put his hands on Kensi's upper arms and looked into her eyes 'Kens, we didn't drive all the way out to Pasadena to buy a painting. You love plants. And I want to christen your new home with a plant'. He turned her around and pushed her onward. 

'What about roses?' he asked. 

'Roses always sound like so much work. I need something relatively low maintenance' she replied. 

Deeks and Kensi walked into the rainforest room in the Nursery. 'Wow. Lots of ferns in here' Deeks waited a beat '…Fearne'. 

Kensi drilled her finger into his stomach 'Smarty-pants'. 

'No, no. How about a fern? I mean all you've got to do is water it, right? You can probably buy a thing to water it for you' Deeks said. Kensi looked at the small ferns with frown. 

'And a fern would be kind of, you know, appropriate. Because...it's you'. Deeks stood behind Kensi and wrapped his arms around her. He bent his head down to kiss her on the cheek. 'C'mon Fearne. Let's buy a fern' Deeks whispered in her ear. 

Kensi was persuaded. 'Ok. Let's choose one. But you have to do me a favour?' Kensi looked up at Deeks. 'Anything' he said with love in his eyes. 

Kensi looked away with embarrassment and looked back at Deeks 'You have to buy it'. 

'I have to…I have to buy it?' Deeks asked. 

'Well yeah, I mean, maybe, these nursery people talk to each other...and you know...' Kensi evaded. 

Deeks laughed 'Oh Kensi!'. He leaned down to give Kensi a kiss on the lips 'Ok baby. Ok. Let's buy your fern'. 


	6. I'm Not A Hypocrite

Granger strode through the front door of the safe house. As he walked through the living room on his way to the kitchen he cast a brief look at the couple sleeping on the couch. Deeks lay on his back with Kensi on top of him. Her head was tucked into Deeks' shoulder. Their arms were wrapped around each other.

Sam and Callen were in in kitchen talking softy and drinking coffee. 'I've spoken with the Chief of the San Francisco Police. The target has arrived at the location. Wake up Romeo and Juliet. Be at the agreed position at 0600. Any problems?' Granger said.

'No problems' Callen said.

Granger moved towards the back door of the house to exit. Before he opened the door he turned back to Sam and Callen 'It doesn't bother you?'. Granger waved a hand towards the living room.

'Don't bother me. And if it did, I'd be a hypocrite' Sam stated.

'Doesn't bother me either. I'd be a hypocrite too' Callen said. 'But I wonder why you're so bothered by it?' Callen asked.

Granger shot them a stare '0600. Don't be late'. Granger strode out of the house.

'Well? Who is going to wake up Romeo and Juliet?' Callen asked.

Sam said 'I'll do it. You flinch when Kensi growls at you'.

Callen gave a wounded look with a brief smile 'Can you blame me? She's scary'.

Sam smiled as he walked into the living room.

Callen finished off his coffee and thought over the conversation with Granger. He spoke quietly to himself 'Romeo and Juliet? Nah. Deeks and Kensi were one of a kind'.


	7. Deep Sleep

Deeks woke up from his light doze on the couch. On reflex he tightened his arm around Kensi. She was snuggled against Deeks' chest with an arm around his waist. As Deeks woke he saw Granger sitting in the lounge chair opposite. Granger's gaze on Deeks and Kensi was steady 'Wake her up. We leave in an hour'. 

With a slight smile, Deeks pressed a kiss into Kensi's hair and gently shook her awake 'Kensi, Fearne? C'mon, honey, time to wake up. Kensi?'. 

Kensi lifted her head from Deek's chest and slowly blinked her eyes 'What?'. 

Granger said 'Wake up Agent Byle. We leave in an hour'. 

'Oh Granger? Right' Kensi said groggily. Kensi disentangled herself from Deeks and stood up. She gave a huge yawn and stretched her arms into air 'Ok. Ummm, I'm just going to visit the ladies room'. 

As Kensi walked away Deeks stared steadily at Granger 'She must've been in a deep sleep. Kensi doesn't usually wake up so groggy'. 

Granger stood up and returned Deeks' stare 'Make sure you're ready to go'. Deeks' smiled as he watched Granger walk away. 


	8. They Know

Deeks walked into the armoury and leant against the back wall. Kensi fired off a shot, put her gun down, and turned to face him.

'What's up?' she asked.

'Callen said…they know'

'Know what?'

'About you and me. They know we're together' he said.

Deeks was heartbroken. Their relationship wasn't private anymore. It wasn't a special secret to share between them. And worse would be the consequences of taking a gamble on each other. He swallowed while he searched for the courage to hurt her. Maybe it was better to jump before you were pushed.

'Look maybe we should cool it off for a while. Just until the fire in Granger's eyes dies down' he suggested.

She looked at him in the eyes, looking for sincerity. All she saw was pain. 'No. No. We're not breaking up' she said.

'Kensi…' Deeks shook his head.

'No. We took a risk on each other. A gamble' Kensi walked to Deeks and put her arms around his waist. She leant in for a kiss 'I need you beside me to go over the wall with me. To stand behind me to give me cover. To stand in front of me to protect me. We're braver when we're together. When we've got each other's back. I won't stop because one or both of us lost our jobs. I can find another job. But there is only one Marty Deeks'.

Deeks smiled 'Ahhh Fearne' he brushed a hand over her hair. 'Ok. Ok. Not one of one of my better ideas. Let's go and face the music. Together'.


	9. I Think He Would've Liked You

Kensi's chin rested in her hand as she looked out of the cafe window. 'I think he would've liked you' she said suddenly. They'd had been sitting in silence reading the newspapers while waiting for their breakfast. 

Deeks looked up from his newspaper 'Huh? Who?' 

'My Dad. I think he would've liked you' Kensi repeated. 

Deeks was surprised because Kensi didn't talk about her Dad often. 'Really? What makes you think that? I mean, I'm sleeping with his daughter. Fathers are usually sensitive about that sort of thing'. 

'Well, he wouldn't like that. But there are other things about you that he would like' Kensi replied. 

'Like what?' 

'Well -' The waitress interrupted Kensi with their breakfast. 

'I've got a Big Breakfast?' the waitress asked. 

'That's me' Kensi answered. 

'And you must be having the Vege Breakfast' the waitress said to Deeks as she put the plate in front of him. 'Can I get you folks anything else?' the waitress asked. 

'That's all, thanks' Deeks thanked the waitress and pointed to Kensi's plate 'That's a huge plate. Where on earth are you going to put that? Do you have a hollow leg?' 

Kensi shrugged, picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it 'I like breakfast.' 

Deeks pierced several mushrooms with his fork 'You were talking about your Dad.' 

'I think Dad would admire in you the same things that I admire.' 

Deeks quirked his eyebrow as he ate a fried tomato 'Really Miss Blye? Tell me more.' 

Kensi thought it over as she ate her scrambled eggs and toast. 'You're a Detective. Dad would've like that. He respected the Police. He knew and understood how difficult the job is. That police officers want to make a positive change to people's lives. You're a Detective which means you're ambitious to make a career in the Police.' 

Deeks listened to what Kensi had said. 'Do you think that's why I became a Detective?' he asked. 

'I think so. I mean, you told me you became a cop because girls dig the uniform, but you haven't worn the uniform for years. So it must be for a different reason?' she hinted. 

'Hmm' Deeks quirked his head at Kensi's question and continued to eat his breakfast. 

'Dad would also admire you because you're a lawyer. He didn't really like lawyers. Mum took him to the cleaners in the divorce. But he would've admired that you graduated from college and passed the bar exam' Kensi said. 

'I didn't practice divorce law.' 

'No. You were a public defender. He would've liked that too. Not everyone who has been accused of a crime is guilty, or at the very least, deserving of the harshest penalty under the law'. Kensi paused to eat more scrambled egg. After she swallowed her breakfast she said 'But you left.' 

'Yeah, I left' He agreed. 

Kensi waited for Deeks to continue, to explain why he left the Public Defenders' Office to become a Police Officer. When he didn't speak, she continued on 'So he would've liked that you're a lawyer'. 

She took a sip of coffee 'You're athletic too. Dad would've liked that. Playing sports, watching sports. Dad liked to be outside running around, hitting a ball, catching a ball, down at the beach. Everything. You might think you're not the "outdoor type". But you're the athletic type. Dad would've joined you on the Malibu Ironman'. Kensi smiled 'He would've tried to kick your butt too'. 

'Well, if he's Kensi Blye's Dad, he might've' Deeks nodded in agreement. 

'Lastly, he would've liked you because you have integrity. As long as I have known you, you've behaved with integrity and honesty. At work you're always looking for the right thing to do. To protect the people you care for'. She lowered the volume of her voice 'Not everybody does that. Sometimes I don't do that. Not everybody behaves with sincerity. Not everybody can see all of the consequences of their decisions.' 

'Kensi' Deeks said softly. 'You're gonna make me cry' he teased. 

'Don't ruin the moment' she scolded. 

He leaned over the table to give her a kiss on the cheek. 'I think I would've liked your Dad too. He's obviously had a huge impact on creating the person you are today. Why are you thinking about him today?' he wondered. 

'It's Dad's birthday this week. He would've turned 63 years old'. Kensi stopped to sip her coffee. 'I don't think about him all of the time. But little things remind me of him every now and then. It still hurts that he's gone' Kensi shrugged. 

Deeks held Kensi's hand 'Thanks for saying that about me. For saying that your Dad would've liked me.' 

THE END


	10. Nightmare

Frozen. She can't run. The monster is behind her. She knows if he gets close enough he will reach over her shoulder, put his hand inside of her chest, and rip her heart out. Can't make a fist. She tries to bat her hands at the monster. 'No! No! Don't come near me! No!' she yells. He is coming closer 'No! No!'. 

'No!' she shouted as she woke up. 

Deep breath. Just a dream. It's just a dream. She sighed and rolled over to look at the clock. 12:30am. It's going to be a long night. 

'Kensi? Are you ok?' Deeks opened the bedroom door 'Kensi?' 

The light from the living room shone behind Deeks. She doesn't need to see his face to know he's concerned. Kensi sat up in bed and switched on the bedside lamp. She looked back over her shoulder at him. 'I'm fine. Bad dream' shrugging the nightmare away. 

He walked in and sat on the bed next to her 'Mmmm. Ok'. He paused before choosing his next words. Kensi seemed a little off-centre. 'Do you want to talk about it?' he asked. 

'No, it's silly' Kensi shook her head. 'Just a bad dream. Maybe I shouldn't eat chocolate bars before bed?' she waved his concern away. 

'Do want a glass of water?' 

'Good idea.' She walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen. Walking away was one way to avoid the conversation. He followed her in to the kitchen. Kensi will talk when she's ready and she didn't appear to be ready to talk about it right now. 

'Wanna watch TV with me for a few minutes?' pointing his thumb back behind him to the couch in the living room. 

They sat down to watch a late night talk show. He threw a blanket over their legs, put his arm around her, and pulled her into his chest. For 15 minutes they sat in silence watching TV. Kensi shuddered, closed her eyes, and snuggled in closer into Deeks' chest. 

'I got you. You're safe' He rubbed his hand in circles on her back to soothe her. 

He threw the blanket off them when the TV show ended. 'Ready for bed?' he asked. 

She nodded and headed to the kitchen for another glass of water before going back to bed. He joined her in bed. She turned off the bedside lamp and cuddled into him. 

Deeks pulled her close and kissed her forehead 'I've got you, baby'. 

THE END 


	11. Lovely Day

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Deeks slammed his hand on the alarm and turned the radio on. Is it Saturday? It might be. Has he done Friday yet? 

'Good morning, I'm Steve Inskeep.' 

'And I'm Renee Montagne.' 

'It's Thursday May 7th and this is Morning Edition. As Britons go to the polls today to elect a new Prime Minister - ' 

He groaned. Thursday. He has to go to work. Dammit. He took a deep breath and sat up in bed. He rubbed his hands through his hair and across his beard. He dropped his head between his legs, put his hands on his thighs, and forced himself to stand up. He walked slowly to the bathroom to start his morning routine. 

Deeks got into the shower and thought about what he had to do today. He put his head under the stream of water, braced his hands against the shower wall, and let the water run over his back. The rent is due tomorrow. He has to make sure he's got enough money in his bank account to transfer to the real estate agent. If the rent is due, that means his phone bill is due soon too. Oh, man. He rolled his neck under the hot water. He has to finish that report for Sam. And he got a request late last night for NCIS information from the LAPD Robbery Division. Another busy day. And who knew what surprises the day might throw at him; which in turn would put him further behind in his errands and his work. He let the hot water run over his closed eyes and wondered what would happen if he stayed under the shower for the rest of the day. 

He wrapped a towel around his waist and examined his face while he brushed his teeth. His hair was bit long. He'd have to find time to fit in a trip to the barber. His beard needed a trim too. If he needed a trim, what about Monty? When was the last time he took Monty to the dog groomer? Was Monty getting a bit long and shaggy? He couldn't remember. When was the last time he actually looked at his dog? Deeks sighed. He couldn't wait until Saturday. The weekend couldn't come soon enough. 

Deeks walked back to the bedroom for clothing. Thank goodness he's on top of his laundry. Clean clothes are something he would never have to worry about. He pulled on a clean pair of jeans and opened a drawer. Red, Green, White, or Black? Black. Must've been a couple of weeks since he wore a black t-shirt. He picked up a comb to straighten his hair. The mirror on his wardrobe door showed a tired man with a frown concentrating on getting his hair to look half-decent. He shrugged. Whatever. It would just have to do. He sat on the bed and put his shoes on. He grabbed his gun, double checked; yep, safety still on; wallet, keys, and walked out of his bedroom. 

The radio? An intruder? Deeks came around the hallway corner slowly. Kensi. She looked up as she heard him come around the corner. 

'Hey! Good Morning. How are you today?' she smiled. 

Deeks gave her a sweet kiss on the mouth. 'All the better for seeing you.' Deeks brushed his hands up and down her arms 'Sweaty. I didn't hear you get up. Have you been out for a run?' 

'I went out for a few miles around the block. Took Monty with me. Beautiful sunrise. Should be a warm day today. Oh, that's my toast.' Kensi turned away when the toaster popped. She put her toast on her plate and opened the strawberry jam jar. 

Deeks leaned back against the refrigerator while he watched Kensi spread jam on her toast. Just look at her. She dazzled the senses. His senses. He felt his burdens lift. The world, his world, felt all right. He smiled slightly. She ran her finger across the knife to pick up the jam that didn't spread on to her toast. She popped her finger into her mouth to lick it off. He shook his head lightly and smiled wider. 

'I'll be out of your way soon. Nearly finished.' 

'You're not in my way. In fact you're exactly where I need you.' Deeks replied. 

'Hmmm?' She looked at him curiously. What did he mean? 

'I felt awful 10 minutes ago. Tired and worn down. But seeing you here? In my house with me. I feel better. Your smile' he paused. 

Her shy smile grew larger as he looked at her with wonder on his face. 

'Yeah. That's it. It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be a lovely day.' 

He walked across the kitchen to hold her. They wrapped their arms around each other's waists. He put his head into her shoulder and breathed deeply. He could smell the sweat on her skin, the faint perfume of her shampoo. He closed his eyes. Kensi. Deeks lifted his head and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. A lovely day. 

THE END 

_Authors Note - Inspired by the song 'Lovely Day' by Bill Withers._


	12. Get Out of Bed

'Are you getting out of bed anytime soon?' 

She ignored him and rolled over. 

'Kensi? Kensi? Wake up. Get of bed.' 

'Marty, leave me alone. It's Saturday.' She whined pulling the covers over her head. 

'I'm gonna start taking the pillows and sheets off the bed in one minute. If you're not out of bed, you're on the floor. Get out of bed.' Deeks commanded. 

Kensi groaned, pushed the covers down, and sat up. She scowled at him as she walked to her wardrobe to choose clothing to take with her to the bathroom. 

'Very mature Kensi. Very mature. The silent treatment. Really?' Deeks said loudly as Kensi stalked off to bathroom. 'Very clever' he muttered while stripping the sheets off the bed. 'She'll thank me later when she's sleeping on clean sheets tonight.' 

Deeks was in the kitchen when Kensi walked in after her shower. She ignored him while she prepared a cup of coffee for herself. This was ridiculous. She was being foolish. 'Kensi - '. 

She turned around, held up her finger as a warning, and interrupted him. 'No. Not until I've woken up.' she ordered. 

Deeks went where angels feared to tread. And besides, he knew her moods. 'When we agreed to move in together, we also agreed on rules. One of those rules was that the bedsheets would be washed every two weeks. The sheets are due this week' he reminded her. She poured the hot water into her coffee cup in response to his statement. 

'I've stripped the bed and put the sheets into the washing machine. I've also put new sheets on the bed. You can go back to bed right now if you want to.' He declared pointing to the bedroom to emphasise his point. 

She sat down at the kitchen table and began to flick through the newspaper. 

'Forget it.' He shook his head in frustration. 'I'm going out for a run. Put the washing on the line when the washing machine finishes its cycle.' he instructed. Kensi didn't respond. Deeks shrugged his shoulders and walked out. 

She shook her head in regret and took a deep breath. That went well, she thought gloomily. Kensi had gotten to bed late for the last few nights. She was catching up on her sleep this morning before she was dragged from bed. It was Saturday for heaven's sake! Couldn't he give her a break? 

The sheets did need to be washed. She knew that. They'd fallen into bed a few times this week without showering. Tiredness and love had overtaken them at different times. Sometimes all it took was one shared look and any other plans they had went out the window. She wasn't complaining. Oh, no way. She and Deeks were good. They were strong. 

But here she was on Saturday morning, awake, dressed, drinking coffee; when what she really wanted to do was sleep. Kensi sighed. Might as well do some other housework while she waited for the washing machine to finish its cycle. She poured her coffee down the kitchen sink and went the bathroom to pick up her wet towels to put on the washing line. 

Kensi was vacuuming the bedroom floor when Deeks walked back in after his run. He sat on the chair in the bedroom and untied his shoelaces. 'Hey' she said. 'I left your towel and the bathmats in the bathroom if you want a shower after your run'. 

'Thanks. Did you put the bedsheets on the line?' 

'15 minutes ago. They should dry quickly in this weather.' she answered. 

He picked up his clean clothing and walked into the bathroom 'Thanks.' He shut the bathroom door. Well, Kensi considered, at least he wasn't giving her the silent treatment. 

She was reading the newspaper on the couch when Deeks walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He came back and sat down next to her 'You ok?' he asked. 

'Yeah, I'm fine.' nodding her head. Avoiding the question. Deeks nodded and took a sip of his water. He looked at her expectantly. Encouraging her to keep speaking. 

'I'm just tired. I really wanted to sleep in this morning. It's our day off. I was looking forward to sleeping in.' Kensi explained. 

'Kens, we're tired all the time. It's our natural state. But we have to keep the house clean. Otherwise we'll wake up six months from now in a pigsty.' 

'I know. I'm sorry I snapped at you this morning. That's not cool. I'm still learning what it's like to live with someone.' she apologised. 

'Apology accepted. Seal it with a kiss.' Deeks and Kensi shared one kiss and then a few more. 'Hmm, nice.' He murmured. 'You know the bed has clean sheets. And I'm clean and you're clean. We could - .' He stopped for another kiss and then hinted. 'We could go back there. You know, just check it out. See how clean everything is'. 

'Yeah, let's check it out.' she whispered. She took his hand followed him back to the bedroom. 

THE END 


	13. One Step At A Time

'Christine has always had an irrational fear of cats.' Deeks said.

Kensi was confused and stopped petting the cat in her lap 'Then why does she own a cat?'

'Her son picked up a stray one day a few years ago and brought him home. Christine was working a lot of hours so she wasn't home much. She let him keep it. Her son left the cat in Los Angeles when he went away to college in San Diego last year.' Deeks held out his hands and shrugged at Kensi.

'Hmmm.' Kensi murmured to herself and continued to stroke the cat. The cat hung around Deeks' apartment and always seemed to be there when she showed up. In fact, at first she thought the cat belonged to Deeks, and he'd somehow forgotten to mention that he owned a cat as well as a dog.

'Christine said the cat was always watching her. Everywhere around the apartment the cat was watching her.' Deeks shook his head. 'Poor Christine. Poor cat.' Deeks put a bowl of cat food on the balcony and sat down in one of the patio chairs. 'Here you go boy, some food for lunch.'

'Does the cat have a name?' she asked.

'Kobe.'

'Obviously chosen during the Lakers' glory days.' Kensi picked the cat up off her lap and put him on the floor next to the food. Kobe started eating straight away. 'So if Christine doesn't like the cat, have you adopted him from her?'

'I play with him and feed him when I see him. But I'm not always home and I keep odd hours. It's tough enough to make sure Monty has the care he needs. I can't really take on a cat as well.'

'Have you suggested to Christine that maybe she should give the cat up for adoption?'

'An old cat like him? Nobody would want to adopt a cat that old.'

'Maybe one of the other tenants in the apartment block would like to take him?'

'Maybe you should take him?' He turned the question around on her.

'Oh no, I couldn't take a cat. My building doesn't allow pets. And besides I can't keep a plant alive, I wouldn't trust myself to look after an animal.' she explained. Kensi's success at keeping plants alive was legendary. It was one thing he and the guys could always score points off her on. But she seemed to like Kobe and Monty. She was happy to play with Monty whenever she came over.

'Did you ever have any pets when you were a kid?' Deeks asked.

'We didn't. Other families did. But we didn't. We moved around so often that my Mum didn't want the hassle of packing up a pet as well as a family every couple of years.'

'And after the divorce?'

'No. I wasn't interested in a pet when I was fourteen. I had other things on my mind. And when I got older, well, I just figured that I should start small, you know with a plant, before I graduated to a living creature.'

Kensi got up out of her chair and went to the kitchen to get Kobe a bowl of water. Deeks watched the cat eat his meal while he waited for her to return. Kensi placed the bowl of water next to the food and sat back down. When Kobe finished his meal he started to clean himself by licking his paws. Kensi and Deeks watched Kobe silently.

After some time, Deeks coughed, and rubbed his hand across his lips nervously 'You know, if you and I moved in together, you'd have a dog.'

Kensi sent Deeks as sideways look and turned back to watch Kobe 'I know.'

'So?' Deeks inquired. 'How about it? I've mentioned it before.'

Kensi took a deep breath 'It's a big thing, to move in together. It's a different dynamic. I just need a little more time to get used to it before we do it.'

'Ok. Ok.' he nodded. She didn't say no. She said "not yet". They'll move forward and together at their own speed.

THE END


	14. Vermont

'Will you please stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen?' she asked patiently. 

'He only does it because he wants to impress you.' Deeks said. 

Kensi squatted down to talk to Monty 'I love you too, but I don't love these dead rats in my house. Please don't bring any more inside.' She turned around to look at him 'Do you think he understood?' 

'Probably not.' he said breezily. 'Well I'm ironed and ready for tonight.' Deeks shook out his shirt, hung it back on to the coat-hanger, and walked back into the bedroom. Kensi followed him. 

'Ready for dinner with your Mum tonight?' he asked. 

'I'm ready. It's just a normal dinner. We've a million of dinners with her before.' 

'Not quite like this one. We're going to meet her new boyfriend. I had no idea that cruise ships were such a great pick-up. Maybe it's something about being in a confined space?' Deeks wondered. 

She ignored him and took a deep breath to settle her nerves. 

'Kens? Are you ok?' She seemed a little uptight. 'What's going to happen tonight?' 

'It's going to be fine. Just a normal meal. "This is my daughter Kensi and her partner Marty". Perfectly normal.' She was avoiding the question. 

Deeks paused before he asked 'And what do you really think is going to happen?' 

'I think she's going to tell me that they're getting married and she's going to leave LA to live in Vermont.' she said worriedly. 

'Would that be such a bad thing? Your Mum should be happy.' Deeks pulled Kensi in for a hug 'Just like you deserve to be happy.' He comforted her by kissing her on the forehead. 

'It's just…' She paused while she looked for the right words. 'We've just reconnected after a very long time apart, and then I was overseas for five months.' She pulled back from his hug to shrug her shoulders. 'And now I feel like I'm losing her all over again.' Heartache was evident in her voice. 

'Hardly losing her Kens. You can talk on the phone every day. Skype every day. It's the other side of the country. It's not the Moon.' He explained while he rubbed her back to comfort her. 'And why do you think she'll leave? Maybe they'll decide to stay in LA?' he reasoned. 

'Peter is a pharmaceutical sales executive in Vermont. He earns a lot of money. She's already told me that he's shocked at the cost of housing in LA.' Kensi had already resigned herself to the inevitable. 'They're moving.' She shook her head in misery. 

It occurred to Deeks that Kensi needed a distraction. 'C'mon, lets go for a walk. We've got plenty of time to get ready for tonight. Put your sneakers on.' He went back out to the kitchen. 

'Monty?!' He yelled. 

_Woof! Woof!_

'C'mon boy, grab your leash. Let's go for a walk. Let's cheer your Mummy up. Maybe you can grab a dead squirrel. Really make her day.' 

Kensi grabbed her shoes and smiled. 

* * *

'Julia, I'm pleased we got reservations at Spago. We don't have Beverly Hills-type of restaurants in Vermont. It's very impressive.' Peter declared. Deeks, Kensi, Julia, and Peter settled into their chairs while the waiter distributed the wine list and menus. 

'You're a visitor in Los Angeles, Peter. We wanted to show off the best of our city. Didn't we, Kensi?' Julia shared Kensi in her conversation with Peter. 

'That's right. Beverly Hills is one of a kind. And anyway I've been looking for a reason to drag Marty out to a Wolfgang Puck restaurant for a long time.' Kensi joked. 

'You're a police officer, Marty?' Peter asked for clarification. 'I imagine this a bit different to donuts and coffee?' he teased. 

'It's a little bit different to the places Kensi and I usually hang out. The taco truck around the corner from work is particularly good, however; it's good to see how the other half live once in a while.' Deeks agreed. 

'Can you afford to eat here tonight?' Peter asked Deeks. Peter realised he had asked a rude question and spoke quickly to explain himself. 'I mean, I know Los Angeles is quite an expensive city and I understand LAPD has had difficulties in getting a pay rise.' 

Ok. Wow. 'Its fine thanks. We're fine tonight. We've got the money to cover this.' Deeks paused to pick up the wine list and flipped through the pages. 'In fact, Kensi and I can even afford the best bottle in the cellar tonight.' he bragged. 

The waiter greeted the table 'Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Are you ready to order?' 

* * *

They ate their dessert while Peter told a funny story about selling pharmaceuticals. Well, Peter thought it was a funny story. 

'…and that's when I said "No, you can't have 100 boxes for $14.50 each. You've got have them for $14.45 each." Peter laughed at the end of his story. 

'Ha, ha. Yeah, that's a great story Peter.' Deeks faked his laughter. Deeks and Kensi shared a confused look with each other. What on earth was that? Was that story meant to be funny? 

Julia cleared her throat to get their attention. She announced 'Kensi and Marty, we wanted to bring you here tonight to tell you something important.' Julia paused to hold Peter's hand. 

'Mum?' Kensi was nervous. 

'Peter and I are getting married. He's asked me to marry him and I've said yes!' Julia announced excitedly. 

'Oh Mum. That's wonderful. I'm thrilled.' Kensi leant across the table to give her Mum a kiss. She shook Peter's hand 'Congratulations. Welcome to the family.' 

'Congratulations. This is wonderful news.' Deeks got out of his chair to give Julia a kiss on the cheek in congratulations. He shook Peter's hand. 

'Have you chosen a date?' Kensi asked. 

'We're getting married in Vermont in June next year. I have a large family in Vermont, and as you're Julia's closest relative, and some of my relatives are elderly; it seemed easier to ask you to come to Vermont to rather than ask my family to come to Los Angeles.' Peter explained. 

'I understand. That's great. Vermont sounds lovely, and of course I'll come. Marty will come too.' Kensi said grabbing Deeks' hand for support. 

'Thank you Kensi. I wasn't sure how you'd take the news about the marriage and the wedding in Vermont. Peter and I appreciate your love and support.' Julia said. 

* * *

Kensi and Deeks unlocked their front door. She dragged herself in to the house. 

'Well, that was some evening.' He said dryly as he walked around the house unlocking the windows. They'd been silent on the journey home. Kensi hadn't wanted to talk. And Deeks hadn't wanted to break the silence while he'd been driving. Discussing the current uproar in Kensi's life seemed too difficult to do while driving. 

She was in the bathroom taking her make-up off. Deeks moved around her to unlock the bathroom window. 'Are you ok?' he asked. 

Kensi exhaled a deep breath 'Yeah, I'm fine.' She began to brush her hair out. 'I knew it. I knew she was getting married.' she shook her head sadly. 

'And aren't you happy for her?' he chided. 

'I am. Peter is a snob. I didn't like his assumptions about how much money we earn and whether we could afford to eat there.' Kensi paused and continued 'But she's happy so I'm happy too.' 

Deeks stood behind Kensi, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. 'It will be fine. She'll be fine. You'll be fine. On the bright side, it looks like we're having a long weekend in Vermont next year.' 

Kensi sighed. 'C'mon, let's go to bed. We'll figure this out later. This is "Future Kensi's" problem.' 

THE END 


	15. Relax

_Boom! Crack!_

He jerked awake. Eyes wide. Alert.

'Shhh, it's a thunderstorm.' Kensi reassured him. They were lying in bed. He could hear the rain now. It was beating down against their roof. The wind was whipping the rain on to the bedroom window. Another rumble of thunder. It sounded as if the storm was right over their home.

'Time?' he whispered.

'3:45am.'

'We have to get up in two hours.'

'I know. Shhh, go back to sleep.' she murmured. She kissed him behind his ear and brushed her hand up and down his side. 'Shhh, its ok. Just relax. Relax.' she whispered.

She felt warm against his back. He wriggled his feet. Entangled with hers. She kissed him and rubbed her nose in to his neck 'Shhh'. She caressed his upper arm 'Listen to the rain.'

He listened to the rain. Let it lull him to sleep. He began his pre-sleep ritual of imagining a scene to calm him down and distract him. It was a familiar scene. The same one he started with whenever he wanted to go to sleep. The beach. He flexed his toes in the sand. Breathe in. The air temperature is warm but comfortable. Cool sea-breeze across his body. The sun. Breathe out. Surf crashing gently on the beach. Seagulls singing. Breathe in. The scent of the tropical flowers. He sat down on the beach to watch the waves. Breathe out. The sun felt warm against his back. His legs. His arms. He lay back on the sand. Adjusted his hat to cover his eyes and lay with arms relaxed by his side. Deep breath. Peace.

She felt him relax and his body became heavy. He was asleep. She kissed him behind his ear and snuggled closer.

THE END


	16. I Might Have Had A Few Shots

'Hey, how are you? Did you have a good time tonight?' Kensi put down her book and picked up the TV remote to turn the volume down.

Deeks crashed on the couch beside her and groaned. 'I might have had a few shots.'

She could smell the alcohol on him from as he staggered across the room. 'A few? Buddy, you smell like you drank the whole brewery. Are you ok?'

'I just want to throw up and die.' He moaned.

'Ok. Stand up. Let's get you settled. Bathroom first. Let's take your clothes off and put you under the shower.'

'I might drown in the shower.' He mumbled.

'I won't let you drown. C'mon, let's go. You've done the crime, now you've got to do the time.' Kensi helped Deeks walk down the hallway to the bathroom.

* * *

Deeks stumbled into the kitchen at 11:00am the next day. He had a frown on his face and held up his hand up to shield his eyes from the sunlight coming through the window. Kensi watched him from her seat at the kitchen table. He walked around the kitchen like it was a foreign planet. He opened up the cabinets carefully looking for a frying pan which he placed on the stovetop quietly. Next, he opened the fridge, took out an egg and few pieces of bacon. She'd ducked down to the markets earlier in the morning for fresh bacon. They'd gotten buzzed together often enough in the past that she knew an egg and bacon roll was his go-to hangover cure. Once the pan was hot enough, Deeks cracked the egg and threw the bacon in. She waited until he looked at her before she said something. A hangover was not funny. She didn't want to tease him until she knew what mood he was in this morning. Finally, he turned around and looked at her.

'Good morning.' He croaked and coughed. 'Thanks for taking care of me last night.'

'It's ok. You've done it for me. Feeling a little better?'

'Maybe.' he mumbled turning around to fiddle with the frying pan on the stove.

Maybe she'd give him a few more minutes before asking what had prompted last evening's drinking session. Eventually, Deeks settled at the kitchen table with his coffee, egg and bacon roll, and a few extra slices of bacon on a second plate.

'Here.' he said pushing the extra bacon towards her. 'For you.'

'Thanks.' Kensi bit into the bacon. Crispy. 'So…?'

Deeks swallowed a bite of his breakfast. 'Good. It was good last night.' he nodded.

'Drowning your sorrows or a celebration?'

'A bit of both. Carter and his wife had a girl on Thursday. I won $80 in the baby pool. I guessed the length…'

'Impressive.' she said.

'…and we got a bit of bad news too. We had a case thrown out of court yesterday morning. Do you remember the search warrant I went on in Koreatown last September?' he asked. Kensi nodded. 'Well.' Deeks continued 'it turns out the warrant was incorrect. The information was out of date and we seized documents and evidence that we didn't have a right to take.'

Deeks shook his head and finished off his breakfast. Kensi was silent while she waited for him to continue. He took a sip of his coffee and continued 'Gardener tore all of us a new one. She went nuts. Johnson wrote the affidavit for the warrant. He's has been pulled off his current investigations while his worked is reviewed for quality assurance. And the rest of have been reminded of the importance of collecting the information specified on the warrant.' He shook his head in disappointment.

'It's crazy, Kensi. Crazy. We had an important drug supply chain wrapped up. Local, interstate, and international connections. Now the whole thing is in the wind because of our lousy evidence collection.' Deeks was bitter.

'Frustrating.' She commiserated by patting his hand. 'Other than being on the search warrant, does it impact on you personally?'

'No. My career is fine other than being part of the team. Sucks for the team.' Deeks sighed.

She paused before she spoke. 'Do you want to stay in this afternoon or go out?'

'Think I might stay in. I'm still a bit tired from last night. Might go back to bed and sleep it off.' Deeks rested his chin in his hand as he leant on the table looking at her with, what she called, his puppy dog eyes.

'Go back to bed. You still look tired.' Kensi patted his shoulder as she stood up to grab her handbag. 'I'll go back down to the market to pick up some food for dinner. Do you have any preferences?'

'Something edible.' he smiled.

'Ha, ha. Pretty funny for guy with a hangover.' She said drily. 'I'll get the ingredients for Bloody Marys as well. You can have that with lunch.' Kensi leant down to give him a kiss on the cheek as she moved past him. 'Have a shower and brush your teeth. It will freshen you up.' she instructed.

'Yes, Mum.' he teased. Kensi stuck her tongue out at him and walked out the front door.

THE END


	17. Janet Jackson

'_…And in new music news, Janet Jackson has announced a new world tour. Her first in six years. She'll be coming to Los Angeles in October. Tickets go on sale on Monday. To get you in the mood, let's listen to a Janet Jackson classic. Here is the title track from her Rhythm Nation album_.'

The opening bars of Rhythm Nation began underneath the voice of the radio DJ. Kensi turned the volume down on the car radio and turned towards to Deeks. 'Did you hear that? Janet Jackson is touring again!' she squealed.

He was amused. 'I don't think I've seen you this happy since the new cupcake bakery opened up in Santa Monica.'

'Oh, I love Janet Jackson.' She sang out. 'My friends and I would try her dance moves in the school playground when I was a kid.' Kensi closed her eyes to remember.

'You danced? Really? I find it hard to believe Kensi Blye "danced".' Deeks was sceptical.

'I didn't say I was a good dancer. Besides, we were having fun and that was all that mattered.' She smiled.

'I can see that.'

'I want to go to the concert. If I can get two tickets, will you come with me?' Kensi pleaded.

Deeks stopped the car at the red traffic light and turned to face her. 'Janet Jackson? Deal. One condition though.' He held one finger up in warning.

'What?' She dreaded what might come next. He might ask her to wash his clothes for the next month. Normally she wouldn't mind but he was picky about the fabric softener, and blamed her when she got it wrong. She hated criticism about her housekeeping skills. Perhaps she could ask Nell to come to the concert with her?

'Van Halen play the Hollywood Bowl in early October. I'll go the Janet Jackson concert with you, if you come to see Van Halen with me.'

The Hollywood Bowl? That place was nightmare to get out of. 'I thought you had plans to go with one of your buddies? What happened?'

'Bennett's brother is getting married that weekend. So I've got a free ticket. What about it? DLR for Janet?' he asked.

'David Lee Roth? He's touring too?' Kensi was torn. She had a soft spot for Diamond Dave. She liked Sammy Hagar but the original line up was the best. But the Hollywood Bowl was a nightmare. Deeks had that "puppy dog look" on his face. He'd brought out the big guns. She was nearly powerless against the "puppy dog look". The traffic light turned green and the car moved forward. Kensi was quiet for the next few blocks while she thought it over.

'C'mon Kensi, what do you have to think about? It's Van Halen. Diamond Dave. You love Van Halen.' He said persuasively.

'The Hollywood Bowl.' She sighed. 'Do you remember the last time we went there? I thought we would be stuck in Hollywood for the rest of our lives. LA traffic is bad but Hollywood Bowl traffic is out of this world.'

'Everything has sacrifices, Kensi. Nothing comes to us in life without a little take.' He told her. 'I've got great seats. You'll be able to clearly see DLR do a high kick. C'mon, Kensilina. You know you want to.'

'Ok. You won me over at "high kick".' She gave in. 'Van Halen for Janet Jackson. It's a deal.'

'Excellent. We'll be "Runnin' With the Devil" at the Hollywood Bowl on our way to an "Escapade" in "Panama"'.

'Ok. But you have to stop making puns out of their song titles.'

'This is "Just Like Paradise", Kensi.' Deeks said sweetly.

'Ha, ha. Stop! Stop!' she laughed.

THE END


	18. So Soldier

The LAPD had asked Deeks go in to Central for yet another interview this afternoon. The Internal Affairs investigation had reared its ugly head again. Kensi could go days without remembering he was under investigation. That is, until Deeks 'remembered' to mention something about it to her, or until the LAPD called again. 

Granger and Hetty were concerned for Deeks' welfare and the risk the investigation exposed to NCIS. Occasionally, they asked if the LAPD had contacted her or Deeks again? If Deeks had mentioned something about the investigation to her? No. No, Deeks hadn't told her anything. He never did. 

"Partners shouldn't have secrets." He'd told her that once. She'd let the lies pass through without comment because she trusted him. She'd trusted him to know what he was doing. And she wanted to show him that now they'd begun dating her trust in him hadn't changed. But … 

A few weeks ago he'd told her a tale about his old partner. He spun a story about his partner's death. It was a bizarre story. Like an old Hollywood noir film. Kensi knew this was LA. If anything could happen, it could happen here. But she wondered. And she wondered why he'd lied about his partner. 

She caught him staring off into the distance sometimes. Thinking. He appeared to be scared. Like a man whose secrets were about to be exposed. The shadows were in his eyes. Not long ago she'd carried on a conversation by herself for five minutes before she realised he wasn't listening. She'd asked him what he was thinking about. He glanced at her, blinked, shrugged and said it was nothing. 

The evasiveness and outright lies worried her. She didn't think that they had that kind of partnership. That kind of relationship. She knew there were things they hadn't told each other. About themselves. About their pasts. But she didn't think he would hold out on her like this. 

THE END 

_Authors Note – Inspired by the song 'So Soldier' by #1 Dads featuring Ainslie Wills._


End file.
